Migliorare
by MarineJelly
Summary: [Hibari x Reader] You never expected him to heal your heart...and neither did you expect him to warm up to you. You were alone but it all changed when you met...the Vongola...Rated M for Gokudera's cursing
1. Prologue

"Migliorare"

The act of improving, mending, and to ameliorate.

-

"Please train me," you pleaded, tears threatening to drip. "I need to find who killed my parents"

"What will you do when you find who killed them?" You froze.

What would you do? Kill them? No that's too cruel even if they did kill your parents.

Tsuna stared at you with stern eyes. You opened your mouth to speak. You closed it. You didn't know what to say.

Speechless

The guardians of Vongola watched you sink to your knees. They knew this would happen. It was to be expected. Getting involved with the mafia resulted in the deaths of people you treasured.

"Hibari," Tsuna called out to the cloud user.

You lifted your head and saw a raven haired prefect walk towards you.

"Train her"


	2. Target 1

Migliorare Target 1

"One second Hibari" Reborn said as he approached Hibari from a hiding spot.

"Akanbou" Hibari said acknowledging the infant.

"(y/n) prepare to die" Reborn said.

Leon suddenly transformed into a green gun. Reborn smirked and pointed it to you. You stared at it and then back at Reborn. He was dead serious. You gulped and inched backwards. Before you had the chance to speak, the bullet shot you.

"Fight with your dying will" Reborn muttered as he watched your body fall to the floor. A few seconds later you sprang back up. To Reborn's surprise, you were calm and not furious.

"Sky" Hibari said.

Your vision was clear. The colors were popping out like a 3d movie. How did you get back up from the floor? Never mind that! You have to grow stronger. You have to protect the people you care for. There were so many thoughts processing in your brain. You didn't realize Reborn staring at you with calculating eyes.

"Herbivore" Hibari called out to you.

You blinked in confusion. Was he talking about you?

"Apply to Namimori High" he said and left the room. You stared at his retreating figure.

"Ciaossu (y/n)" Reborn said as he disappeared into a fake bush. You ran after the baby and inspected the bush. 'It's real' you thought. 'But it was fake earlier...'

You face palmed. Ever since you became friends with Chrome, you got involved with the mafia.

Everyday someone weird or creepy pops up from the corner. When you first met Reborn, he was hiding in your closet drinking coffee. Later on you met Tsuna at the park and got to know his friends.

"How was it?"

Chrome greeted you at Kokuyo Land and handed you a bag of chips. You gratefully took it from her and opened the bag. (flavor) chips are your favorite.

"I got shot by Reborn," you said. "It felt so weird".

Chrome nodded for you to continue. She looked at you with curious eyes.

"Everything became so clear" you continued.

"The colors popped out...it's almost like a 3d movie" you explained.

Chrome's eyes lit up as she remembered Ken fixed the movie theater room. Chikusa rented a movie and they watched it together.

"What is your flame?" Chrome asked.

"I heard Hibari say 'Sky'" you said and scratched the back of your head. You didn't understand the whole meaning of flames and elements.

"Just like Tsuna-san," Chrome noted. "Did you get any rings?"  
You shook your head. "I didn't get any"

"Is it important?"

"It is...it's essential for fighting"

Chrome showed you her mist ring. The ring flickered and glimmered under the light.

"So pretty" you said out loud.

"By the way how is Mukuro-san doing?" you ask.

Chrome smiled at the thought of her savior. You could see a tint of red on her cheeks.

"He says he's fine," she said. "He also thanks you for asking"

"It's no problem...I'm just concerned" you said.

You heard he was locked in the Vindice prison. It must be really horrifying to be stuck there. You inwardly shivered.

"OI CHROME GET OVER HERE" Ken yelled from the entrance.

You looked at Chrome worriedly.  
"Is there an attack?" An explosion answered your question. You and Chrome got up and ran towards the direction of the commotion.

"Ken! Chikusa!" Chrome exclaimed as she ran towards their bodies lying on the floor. You followed after her worried for your friends. Their clothes were all battered up and torn.

"W-What happened?" You asked Ken who was trying to not close his eyes.

"The Barbano..." He managed to say before he lost conscious.

"Chrome contact Tsuna-san" Chikusa said holding his injured arm.

You rushed over to him and helped him get into the building. Chrome managed to drag Ken back in too.

"I've contacted Tsuna-san," Chrome announced. "He'll be here soon..."

Chikusa nodded and looked over at Ken lying on a bed.

"(y/n) how are his injuries?"

You looked over at Ken and sighed.

"The cuts weren't too deep but they knocked him out unconscious" you reported and threw away some bloody cloths into the garbage bag.

"A-Ah they're here!" Chrome said as she glanced at through the broken window. She went to the entrance to bring them into the main room.

"I heard the Barbano Familiga made their attack..." Reborn said as he leaped off Tsuna head. He landed perfectly on the ground and noticed you sitting next to Chikusa.

"Are you guys okay?" Tsuna asked.

"We're fine" Ken said as he managed to pull himself up. He winced as he did.

You fluffed up a pillow and put it behind his head.

"There was a scythe user and a sword user," Ken recalled. "They were wearing navy cloaks with playing card suit [1] symbols hanging off of it"

"Do you remember anything else?" Reborn questioned.

Ken shrugged his shoulders. He let out a frustrated growl and muttered about killing them.

"What should we do Reborn?" Tsuna said as he went into a frantic frenzy.

Reborn kicked Tsuna on the back of his head and tsked.

"Your the boss. Do something about it" Reborn said.

"Itai..."

"Should we find their hideout?" Yamamoto asked.

"They have many hideouts baseball-idiot" Gokudera said.

"We need to do something quick" Ryohei exclaimed. "To the extreme!"

"The first thing we need to know is why they came to attack and the second...why did they leave these rings behind" Reborn said as he took out two beaten up rings.

"Where did you find those?" You asked.

"At the main entrance"

Reborn threw both rings at your direction. You stumbled to catch them.

"It's yours now" Reborn said, taking notice of your confused look.

You placed the two rings on your left hand. One on the pointer and one on your middle finger.

The rings had the shape of two lion clubs.

"It looks like Natsu" Tsuna noted and showed you his ring. You compared it to yours and realized it did look similar.

"It functions the same way as a regular ring but it can also summon" Reborn said.

"I could summon them?" You repeated.

"That's what you are going to do right now"

"Now? As in right here?" You exclaimed.

Reborn looked ready to kick you in the face. You shut up immediately.

"Oh yeah you need to light up the rings," Tsuna said. "Think of your resolution"

My resolution? To become stronger. To protect my friends and family.

You squeezed your eyes shut and felt warm spread through your body. You heard whispers of "white" and "orange".

"W-what the?" You exclaimed as white and orange sky flames bursted out of your rings.

"Dame-Tsuna where is the box?" Reborn asked.

"Box?" Tsuna frantically searched for the box in his pockets. He finally found it and handed it to you.

"Place your ring on the hole of the box" Chrome said.

You pushed the ring into the hole of the box and two lion clubs came out. One was white and the other was orange.

"Shiro and Oranji" you muttered.

They turned to look at you and barked happily. You were surprised as the two lion clubs circled around your feet.

Reborn and the others inspected your rings and box, along with your box animals before leaving Kokuyo Land. You felt a little dizzy from all these events.

"Are you okay?" Chrome asked worriedly as she wrapped bandages around Ken's stomach. You nodded your head and went to Chikusa to patch up his arm.

"I'm going to go home now," you said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Bye and be careful"

You looked outside and squinted in the darkness. When did it get this late? You shivered as the wind blew past you. A shadow appeared on your left and walked creepily slow towards you as if it was a hunter. You stiffened in fear and ran towards your house.

The shadow ran as well, grabbing your wrist.

"Let me go!" You screamed and smacked the thing's cheek.

"Herbivore..." Hibari said. His voice was dripping of venom as he held his injured cheek.

"Eeek! I'm sorry I thought you were a pedophile!" You said and raised your hand to rub his cheek. His eyes narrowed a bit before relaxing.

"What are you doing out here?" you asked.

"Patrolling school grounds" he said as he shook off your hand.

"Namimori High" you thought out loud and looked at the huge school building. According to Chrome, Namimori Middle was a lot smaller.

"Well I have to go now" you said and walked to the direction of your house.

You heard foot steps behind you. You turned around immediately and was met by a yellow blur. It tweeted and chirped at you. You backed away and saw it was a yellow bird.

It chirped and sat on your shoulder before singing the school anthem. You blinked in surprise as the bird was able to sing.

You noticed Hibari next to you, listening to his bird sing. You finally realized that he was walking you home.

"You don't have to walk me home" you said.

"Reborn wants to ensure your safety" Hibari said and yawned.

Reborn asked him to? That was nice of the infant to do so. You smiled at that thought. Hibari looked at you before averting his eyes to the streetlight.

"This is my house," you said and took out your keys.

"Do you want to come in and have tea?" you offered.

"Hn"

Hibari walked in after you. That seemed to the trick. He must really like tea. The yellow bird chirped and flew around. You almost forgot it was there.

"You can sit down...I'll brew some tea" you said and left the living room. After five minutes you came back, carrying a tray. You set it down the table and poured Hibari a cup. You also placed the plate of berries for the bird. Speaking of which is there a name for the bird?

"What's your name?" you asked The bird as you poured a cup of tea for yourself.

It tilted its head and ruffled its feathers before saying, "Hibird" in a high pitch chirp.

You pet Hibird lightly on the head.

"Nice to meet you Hibird," you said. "I'm (y/n)"

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Hibird tweeted and flew around you.

"Thank you for the tea" Hibari said politely.

"You're welcome...you can stay longer if you'd like" you said.

Hibari shook his head as Hibird flew onto his shoulder. He walked up to the door and you followed behind to see him off. After he walked a few steps he suddenly stopped and went into the house next to yours.

"What the?" you thought out loud. He lives next door to you? You never knew. You always thought that house/mansion was always empty. You closed your door and walked back in to clean the dishes. A small piece if paper was under Hibari's cup. You picked it up and read it.

Training begins tomorrow 6:00 AM at Namimori High.

You sighed. Looks like you can't sleep in tomorrow. You crashed down onto your fluffy (color) bed and fell asleep.

You dreamed of giant Hibirds soaring through the clouds.

-  
[1] Diamond, Clover, Heart, and Spade


End file.
